pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sujata Bhatt
Sujata Bhatt (born 6 May 1956) is an Indian poet, a native speaker of Gujarati who writes in English.. Life Sujata Bhatt was born in Ahmedabad, and brought up in Pune until 1968, when she emigrated to the United States with her family. She has an M.F.A. from the University of Iowa, and for a time was writer-in-residence at the University of Victoria, Canada. Her translations from the German include Mickle Makes Muckle: poems, mini plays and short prose by Michael Augustin (Dedalus Press, 2007). Bhatt was a visiting fellow at Dickinson College, Pennsylvania and currently works as a freelance writer. She has translated Gujarati poetry into English for the Penguin Anthology of Contemporary Indian Women Poets. Combining both Gujarati and English, Bhatt writes "Indian-English rather than Anglo-Indian poetry." Schmidt, Michael: Lives of Poets, p860. Weidenfeld & Nicolson, 1998. Her poems have appeared in various journals in the United Kingdom, Ireland, the United States, and Canada, and have been widely anthologised, as well as being broadcast on British, German, and Dutch radio. In 2013 she was made Visiting Professor of Creative Writing at Nottingham Trent University. Bhatt lives in Bremen, Germany with her husband, German writer Michael Augustin, and daughter. Writing Many of Bhatt's poems have themes of love and violence. She explores issues such as racism and the interaction between Asian, European, and North American culture. Michael Schmidt observed that her "free verse is fast-moving, urgent with narratives, softly spoken. Her cadence is natural, her diction undecorated." Schmidt, Michael: Lives of Poets, p860. Weidenfeld & Nicolson, 1998. Bhatt has been recognized as a distinctive voice in contemporary poetry. She is, the New Statesman declared, "one of the finest poets alive". Schmidt, Michael: Lives of Poets, page 861. Weidenfeld & Nicolson, 1998. Recognition She received the Commonwealth Poetry Prize (Asia) and the Alice Hunt Bartlett Award for her first collection Brunizem. Profile at the Poetry Archive She received a Cholmondeley Award in 1991 and the Italian Tratti Poetry Prize in 2000. Her poem 'A Different History' dealing with the issues of globalization and westernization, featured in the poetry anthology used for IGCSE English examinations, for examination in 2014. Awards * 1988 Commonwealth poetry prize (Asia) Brunizem * 1988 Alice Hunt Bartlett Prize Brunizem * 1991 Poetry Book Society Recommendation Monkey Shadows * 1991 Cholmondeley Award * 2000 Poetry Book Society Recommendation Aguatora * 2000 Tratti Poetry Prize Publications Poetry *''Brunizem'' Manchester, UK: Carcanet Press, 1988. *''Monkey Shadows'' Manchester, UK: Carcanet Press, 1991. *''The Stinking Rose'' Manchester, UK: Carcanet Press, 1995. *''Point No Point''. Manchester, UK: Carcanet Press, 1997. *2000: Augatora. Manchester, UK: Carcanet Press,, 2000. *2002: A'' Colour for Solitude'' Manchester, UK: Carcanet Press,, 2002. *2008: Pure Lizard. Manchester, UK: Carcanet Press, 2008. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy The Poetry Archive.Sujata Bhatt (b. 1956), The Poetry Archive. Web, Dec. 25, 2013. See also *List of Indian poets writing in English References External links ;Audio / video *Sujata Bhatt (b. 1956) at The Poetry Archive *[http://www.bbc.co.uk/radio4/womanshour/2002_27_thu_05.shtml BBC Radio 4. Woman's Hour 4 July 2002 (Audio 5 mins)] ;About *British Council profile Category:Indian poets Category:Indian writers Category:Indian women writers Category:1956 births Category:Living people Category:Gujarati people Category:German people of Indian descent Category:Cholmondeley Award winners